Motor vehicles typically have a glove box mounted on the instrument panel and having a hinged door to close the glove box. The instrument panel has an opening defined by a door frame. The door is mounted on hinges that are mounted on the door frame for movement of the door between open and closed positions. A latch is provided between the free end of the door and the door frame to latch the door in the closed position.
It is well known to provide an elastomeric bumper that is mounted on the door frame and becomes engaged by the door when the door reaches the closed position to thereby precisely establish the closed position of the door and assure that the face of the door is precisely flush with the face of the instrument panel.